Saint Seiya 13
by Nemain
Summary: Los caballeros del zodiaco necesitan un nuevo entrenamiento que les saque de la rutina y deciden entrenar en las fuentes de Jiusenko.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya 1/3**

**Autora: Conchita Checa**

**Capitulo 1**

Montañas de Rozan. China.

El caballero del dragón Shiryu se encuentra entrenando en la cascada como cada mañana. Dockho, su maestro lo mira con atención. El caballero de bronce realiza los ejercicios de una manera rutinaria y el caballero de libra sacude la cabeza con disgusto.

- Shiryu, ven un momento aquí- le llama el anciano.

El joven lo mira extrañado y acude presto a la llamada de su reverenciado maestro. Cuando llega a su lado lo saluda respetuoso y luego pregunta.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre maestro?

- Escuchame Shiryu- empezó a decir el anciano.- He visto que tu entrenamiento se esta convirtiendo en rutina y eso no esta bien.

Shiryu lo miro sin decir nada.

- Así que creo que seria conveniente que fueses a entrenar a un nuevo lugar.

- ¿Donde maestro?- pregunto Shiryu con interés.

- Veras, en el interior de China hay unas fuentes...¿Cómo se llamaban? ¡Ah, si! Jiusenko.

Jiusenko, dos semanas después.

- Pues yo no veo nada digno de interés aquí- dijo Seiya mirando las fuentes con desprecio.

La expresión de los demás caballeros decía que tampoco ellos encontraban algo especial pero permanecieron en silencio. Antes de que el guiá pudiese decirles nada los caballeros saltaron cada uno a un poste y empezaron a concentrar sus cosmos.

- ¡No, no lo hagan!- empezó a objetar el guía

Los defensores de Atenea hicieron caso omiso del hombre y siguieron preparándose para atacar. El caballero de pegaso decidió ser el primero y lanzo una andanada de meteoros de pegaso contra el poste en el que Shiryu se sostenía. El joven chino no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cayo al agua.

- ¡Oh, no!- se lamento el guía- ¡Se ha caído en la fuente del dragón ahogado!. Es una historia muy, muy triste que cuenta que un dragón se ahogo en esa poza hace 3000 años y que todo aquel que caiga allí se convertirá en dragón

Todos los caballeros lo miraron escépticos. Seiya se disponía a replicar cuando de la fuente surgió un inmenso dragón surcando el cielo. Debido a la sorpresa que le causa, el caballero de Pegaso pierde el pie y cae a otra fuente.

- ¡Dios mio!- grita el guía consternado- ¡Se ha caído en la fuente de la mofeta ahogada! Es una historia muy, muy triste sobre una mofeta que se cayo en esa fosa y se ahogo hace 400 años y todo aquel que caiga allí se convertirá en mofeta!

Los caballeros que permanecían secos miraron horrorizados a la fuente donde se había caído Seiya. De ella salio un pequeño animalito a rayas blancas y negras que los miro con curiosidad. Hyoga, en un intento de no oler el horrible aroma que despedía el caballero de pegaso, se llevo la mano a la nariz. Grave error. Al hacer un movimiento tan brusco también perdió el equilibrio. Ikki lo vio caer consternado y al oír el chof miro al guía quien se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡ Oh, no! ¡Ha caído a la fuente del pingüino ahogado!. Es una historia muy muy triste sobre un pingüino que se cayo a esta fuente y se ahogo (Nota de la autora: Vale, ya se que los pingüinos nadan muy bien pero creo que me puedo permitir alguna licencia artística ¿No?) hace 750 años y todo el que caiga en esa fuente se convertirá en pingüino.

Mientras tanto Shun intentaba evitar un chorro de almizcle lanzado por Seiya y las gotas de agua resultado del chapuzón de Hyoga. El resultado es predecible. Shun se cae de cabeza a una fuente y su hermano no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¡Oh, eso si que es mala suerte! Acaba de caer en la fuente del gatito ahogado. Es una historia muy, muy triste que cuenta que un gatito se ahogo hace dos días y ahora todo el que caiga a la fuente se convertirá en gato.

-¿Dos días? – exclamo Ikki que ya no sabia donde mirar. Shiryu surcaba los aires y al verlo los campesinos de los alrededores lo empezaron a reverenciar como un dios. Seiya, en su nueva condición de pequeño ser apestoso olisqueaba todo lo que le rodeaba moviendo la cola muy ufano, provocando que el olor a almizcle se extendiera. De la fuente donde había caído el caballero del cisne surgió un bonito pingüino de color azul en las zonas negras y rubio en las blancas. El caballero del fénix ya no sabia que hacer. De repente se acordó de su hermano. Miro a la fuente donde Shun había amerizado unos minutos antes y no vio nada. Ni siquiera unas burbujas. Solo la cara aterrorizada del guía le impidió tirarse a la fosa para salvar a su hermano.

- ¡Rápido, una red!- urgió el caballero del fénix.

El guía fue a buscarla con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Ikki bajó del poste y se acerco todo lo humanamente posible a la fuente del gatito ahogado. Miro al fondo y vio un pequeño minino de color verde.

- ¡Hyoga! ¡Sacalo de ahí!- suplico Ikki.

El caballero del cisne pareció haberse quedado sordo de repente. No tenia ningún interés en convertirse en el primer pingüino gato.

Por suerte para el caballero del cisne el guía llego con la red y saco a Shun de la fosa. El gatito no respiraba. Ikki comenzó a realizar los primeros auxilios. Todos, guía, pingüino, dragón y mofeta lo miran conteniendo la respiración (Puede que esto no solo fuese causa de la emoción. Seguramente la cercanía de Seiya tenia algo que ver)

- ¡Ay!- exclamo Ikki.

Los caballeros y el guía le miraron extrañados.

- Me ha mordido- explico Ikki

El gatito que ahora era Shun estaba recuperando el conocimiento. Miro a todos y erizo el pelo bufandoles.

- Shun ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Ikki- Son los demás... aunque no lo parezcan

El mimino como respuesta le lanzo un arañazo a Seiya y miro a Hyoga intentando decidir por donde empezar a comérselo. Ikki lanzo una mirada incendiaria al guía

- Errrr, vera, creo que ha tragado agua de la fuente- dijo el hombre encogiéndose ante la mirada de Ikki.

- ¿Y?- el tono no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Que no solo se ha convertido en gato... también se cree gato.

- ¿Cómo puede volver a su condición normal?- pregunto Ikki horrorizado.

El guía sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

- Al mojarlos con agua caliente recuperaran su aspecto habitual- dijo apesadumbrado.- Supongo que bebiéndola recuperara su personalidad.

En la cabaña del guía un cuarto de hora después.

Todos los caballeros han recuperado su forma habitual. Shiryu lleva unas ropas que le ha prestado el guía al romperse las suyas en su transformación al dragón (Nota de la autora: ¡Quien pudiera estar allí cuando vuelve a su forma normal después de la transformación H_H). y Shun mira al suelo avergonzado. Ikki lleva varios arañazos en la cara fruto de los intentos de mojar a Shun para que recuperase su forma normal. Todos guardan silencio.

- Veréis- empezó a decir el guía- hay una zona en Japón donde se encuentra mas gente con el mismo problema que tenéis ahora...

- ¡Como que el mismo problema!- aulló Seiya- ¡Seguro que nadie se transforma en mofeta!

- Seiya, calmate- dijo Shun conciliador- ¿Qué zona es?

- Parece que se reúnen alrededor del dojo de los Tendo en Nerima.

Mansión Kido. Dos días después.

- Vamos a ver si me enterado bien. – dijo Saori. - Os fuisteis a entrenar a China y os caísteis en unas extrañas fuentes de manera que ahora al mojaros con agua fría os convertís en distintos animales y al mojaros con agua caliente recuperáis vuestra apariencia normal.

- Si, a grandes rasgos eso es- replico Shiryu.

Saori los miro esceptica. Los caballeros sacudieron la cabeza. No quedaba mas remedio. Ikki cogió el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo y se lo lanzo encima a Hyoga quien inmediatamente se vio convertido en un pingüino. Saori se quedo mirando a Hyoga el pingüino y después perdió el conocimiento.

Mansión Kido, unos minutos mas tarde.

- Menos mal que ella no se transforma cuando se le echa un vaso de agua fría- dijo Shun.

Saori todavía estaba en estado catatónico por la transformación de Hyoga. El caballero del cisne ya había vuelto a su forma normal con la ayuda de un vaso de agua e Ikki.

- Lo que es de agradecer es que ya no tengamos que luchar con Poseidon- dijo Shiryu.

- Si, en eso tienes razón pero tenemos que encontrar la cura o nunca mas podre ir a la playa- replico Seiya.

- ¡Oh, dios mio!- exclamo Hyoga- ¿Qué haré cuando nieve?

- Lo único que espero es que no llueva en muuucho tiempo- dice Ikki frotándose los arañazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya 1/3.

Capitulo 2.

Nerima. Tres días después

- Bueno, ya estamos en Nerima- dijo Seiya- ¿Y ahora donde podemos encontrar el dojo de los Tendo?

- Podemos preguntarle a ese chico de allí- le respondió Shun señalando a un chico con un pañuelo amarillo con topos negros en la frente

- Buena idea- replico Hyoga. El caballero del cisne se acerco hacia el chico y le pregunto.

- Perdona. ¿Tu sabes donde esta el dojo de los Tendo?

- Si, si lo se- responde el chico- Pero no os puedo explicar donde esta.

- ¿Cómo que no nos lo puedes explicar?- dice Ikki con un tono peligroso

El chico pone una expresión de enfado al oír el tono de Ikki y parece que va a replicarle al caballero del fénix cuando alguien les interrumpe.

- ¡Ryoga! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz femenina.

Ryoga se volvió con una expresión rayando la adoración.

- Ho...ho... hola Akane- consiguió decir al fin.

- ¿Te has vuelto a perder?- le pregunto al chica sonriendo.

Como toda respuesta Ryoga se lleva la mano a la cabeza. Los caballeros miran la escena interesados. Akane se da cuenta de su presencia y se vuelve hacia ellos.

- Hola. ¿Sois amigos de Ryoga?- pregunto.

- No exactamente- explico Shiryu- Estamos buscando el dojo de los Tendo y le habíamos preguntado a este chico si nos podía indicar como llegar hasta allí.

- Oh. Si queréis yo os lo puedo decir. Soy Akane Tendo.- respondió la hija menor de Soun.

- Nos harías un gran favor.- replico Shiryu.- Tenemos el coche ahí. ¿Te importaría subir y guiarnos hasta el dojo?

- En absoluto- contesto Akane. - ¿Puede venir Ryoga?

- Naturalmente que si- intervino Hyoga antes de que Ikki se negase.

Así que todos se dirigieron hacia el "coche". Akane y Ryoga se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron la enorme limusina.

- Calvo, abre la puerta- dice Seiya mientras golpea el cristal de la puerta del conductor.

La respuesta es inmediata. Tatsumi abre a la puerta tan rápido que a Seiya no le da tiempo de apartarse y recibe un portazo en el estomago. Tatsumi sale del coche con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara y luego abre la puerta de atrás para permitir entrar a todo el mundo. Seiya entra el ultimo, encorvado, murmurando terribles amenazadas.

Una vez en la limusina todos permanecen en silencio, excepto Seiya que seguía refunfuñando. Gracias a las indicaciones de Akane Tatsumi pudo encontrar el dojo sin ningún problema.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – grito Akane- ¡Tenemos visita!

Los caballeros y Ryoga siguieron a Akane al interior del Dojo. Entraron en la salita y se quedaron de piedra ante el espectáculo.

Un hombre y un panda jugaban a un juego de mesa (Se que no juegan al ajedrez pero reconozco mi ignorancia al respecto). Esto de por si ya era bastante extraño pero la escena empezó a parecer delirante cuando un hombre no mas alto que el maestro Dochko y ataviado con una especie de antifaz apareció saltando con un inmenso saco a sus espaldas. Detrás de el una chica pelirroja gritándole. Ambos pasaron al lado de los caballeros y se fueron a toda velocidad por el jardín del dojo hasta salir a la calle.

- ¿Qué les ha traído hasta mi humilde dojo?- pregunto Soun haciéndoles recordar donde estaban.

Todos se miraron entre si. Finalmente Shiryu se adelanto.

- Veran, señor Tendo. Hace unas semanas nosotros fuimos de viaje a China...

Akane y otra chica de pelo corto que había entrado en la habitación los miraron con curiosidad.

- Y estuvimos en las fuentes de Jyusenko...

En la habitación había un silencio sepulcral.

- Y nos caímos en las fuentes...

- ¿En que fuentes?- pregunto las chica del pelo corto.

- ¡Nabiki! Dejales continuar- la regaño su hermana.

- Pues en distintas fuentes, el caso es que el guía nos dijo que aquí había varias personas con el mismo problema.- termino Shiryu finalmente.

- Si, eso es cierto- dijo Nabiki.- Pero sigo sin entender que hacéis aquí en el dojo.

- Pensamos que quizás entre todos conseguiríamos la solución – dijo Hyoga muy serio.

Como toda respuesta Akane cogió una tetera de agua caliente y se la vació encima al panda que inmediatamente se vio convertido en un hombre calvo y algo gordito. No tenia nada de especial pero la expresión de Tatsumi les hizo pensar que tal vez no fuese así.

- ¡USTED!- aulló Tatsumi señalando con el dedo al hombre.

- ¿Qué pasa señor Tendo?- pregunto una tercera muchacha que entraba con una bandeja con algo de comer.- ¿Son amigos suyos?

El señor Tendo parecía querer que se lo tragase la tierra.

- ¡DONDE ESTA SU HIJO; HOMBRE SIN PALABRA!

Todos miraban al guardaespaldas de Saori sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. De repente Akane pareció comprender.

- ¡NO HABRA COMPROMETIDO A RANMA CON LA HIJA DE ESTE HOMBRE!- grito mientras esgrimía un enorme martillo sacado de la nada.

Los caballeros se miraron entre si extrañados. Tatsumi no tenia hijas, la única persona a la que trataba como tal era...

- ¿¡QUE!- exclamaron todos los caballeros al unisono al comprender de que se estaba hablando.

- Si, ese hombre y el señor Kido hicieron un trato en el que la señorita Saori y su hijo Ranma Saotome se casarían después de que ella hubiese terminado de ejercer su función de defensora de la tierra.

Ahora fueron los residentes del Dojo Tendo los que parecían no entender.

- ¿Por qué fue esta vez?- preguntó Nabiki desinteresada.

Genma no parecía muy dispuesto a explicarlo así que Tatsumi lo hizo por el.

- Entro en la casa del señor Kido y rompió algunos objetos de valor incalculable. Para compensar al señor le ofreció a su hijo.

Cuando Tatsumi terminaba de decir esas palabras la chica pelirroja entraba el la sala. Parecía muy furiosa.

- ¡PAPA! ¡LO HAS VUELTO A HACER!- grito pegandole una patada al panda que salio despedido por los aires.

- ¿Papa?- dijo Seiya.

- Si, ella es Ranma Saotome- explico Ryoga.

- Pero...- dijo el caballero de pegaso dubitativo.

Cuando Akane vació el agua caliente sobre la chica y esta se convirtió en muchacho todas las dudas de Seiya se aclararon. Menos una.

- ¿Te vas a casar con Saori?- le pregunto a bocajarro a Ranma.

- Esto... yo...- empezó a decir este.

- El ya esta prometido a Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo...- empezó a enumerar Ryoga quien disfrutaba mucho de la situación.

- ¡Callate P-chan!- espeto Ranma.

- ¡¿A quién llamas P-chan?

- ¡Te desafió!- grito Seiya interrumpiendo lo que prometía ser una pelea muy interesante.

- Seiya, no creo que sea la mejor idea- dijo Shiryu intentado que el caballero de pegaso se retractase de sus palabras.

- ¡He dicho que le desafió y así sera! ¡Y vosotros como caballeros de Atenea estáis obligados también a ello!


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya 1/3

Capitulo 3:

Una plaza desierta. En el centro un ring de combate. Una rueda de paja corre arrastrada por el viento. Nubes oscuras cubren el cielo. Por una esquina de la plaza aparece Ranma Saotome. Por la otra Seiya con su armadura puesta. Detrás de ambos contendientes están los restantes caballeros, la familia Tendo, Shampoo, Ukyo, y todos los estudiantes del colegio Furinkan que no están dispuestos a perderse el espectáculo.

- Preparate Saotome- amenazo Seiya- Te daré tu merecido por deshonrar tu compromiso con Saori. ¿Verdad chicos?

Los demás caballeros asintieron con desgana.

. Ja- contesto Ranma con desprecio- No me das miedo Seiya y ni siquiera con ese ridículo traje podrás hacerme nada.

- ¡Has insultado a mi armadura!- grito Seiya.

Acto seguido empezó a preparase para lanzar su conocido ataque de los meteoros de pegaso. Ranma por su parte lo miro como quien mira a un marciano y se lanzo sobre Seiya pegandole una patada en el pecho y haciéndole caer al suelo. Ni que decir tiene que esto no le hizo ni siquiera un poco de gracia al caballero de pegaso y respondió con una andanada de golpes que cayeron sobre Ranma. Todos los espectadores contenían la emoción ante el espectáculo.

De repente un trueno y un relámpago cayeron en medio del ring haciendo que ambos contendientes se separasen. En medio del humo apareció una mujer muy hermosa. Llevaba una larga túnica verde y el pelo recogido en un extraño moño (Creo que allí los llamáis chongos).

- Veo que he ido a dar con el lugar adecuado- dijo la mujer mirando a Seiya y los demás caballeros. El cielo se iba oscureciendo por minutos.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu?- pregunto Ranma enfadado porque habían interrumpido su pelea.

- Soy Circe, la hechicera- respondió ella mientras caía otro relampago haciendo que se iluminase su figura.

- ¡Una bruja!- exclamo Ryoga

Circe se volvió enfurecida hacia Ryoga y levanto la mano con la intención de lanzar un hechizo cuando alguien la detuvo.

- No merece la pena- dijo el misterioso personaje. Llevaba una túnica con una capucha que impedía que se viese su rostro.- No es un caballero de Atenea...

La hechicera pareció calmarse y se giro hacia donde estaban los caballeros.

- ¡Vosotros!- exclamo con aire grandilocuente señalandoles con el dedo mientras otro relámpago hacia de efectos especiales. Ikki miro al cielo preocupado... cada vez estaba mas negro y no tenían paraguas...

- Vosotros sois los defensores de Atenea y por su causa me enamore de Ulises que me abandono para volver con su mujer. Esa ofensa no puede quedar así.

Ranma miro a Seiya quien a su vez miraba a Circe con la boca abierta de par en par ¿De verdad alguien podía querer vengarse de algo así?

Shiryu se disponía a replicarle a Circe cuando ocurrió lo que Ikki temía. Empezó a llover.

Circe se quedo muda cuando vio que frente a si tenia a una mofeta con armadura, una chica con un traje que le veía grande, un dragón al que una viejecita con un bastón miraba calculadoramente, un gatito verde que hacia la corte a una gata que no parecía muy dispuesta a hacerle caso. En medio de todo esto un chico había huido a toda velocidad y un joven de pelo azul intentaba coger al gatito verde.

- ¿Pero que pasa aquí?- pregunto la maga un poco histérica.

La figura encapuchada se acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Circe esbozo una sonrisa malvada.

- ¡Escucharme caballeros de Atenea!- Dijo levantando la voz.- Veo que habéis caído en las fuentes de Jyusenko. Allí me instalare y en el plazo de tres días destruiré las fuentes para construir un lago en el que se alzara mi morada.

Un pequeño cerdito con un pañuelo a topos amarillos se abalanzo sobre ella al decir esto. Circe grito y sacudió un gran golpe al pobre animal que cayo en manos de Ranma a quien mordió.

- Avisados estáis caballeros.

Tras estas palabras Circe se desvaneció entre una nube de humo y relámpagos.

Dojo de los Tendo. Una hora mas tarde.

- ¡No podemos permitir que esa mujer destruya las fuentes de Jyusenko!- exclamo Ranma dando un golpe a la la mesa.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- le contesto Ikki mientras Kasumi le curaba de los múltiples arañazos.

- ¿qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Akane preocupada.

- Ir a Jyusenko- respondió Ryoga apareciendo a sus espaldas.

- Muy listo, Hibiki. Dijo Ranma con sarcasmo.- ¿Y como vamos a pagar el viaje?

- Si es por dinero no hay problema- replico Shiryu- Seguro que la fundación nos subvenciona el viaje.

Todos los afectados por las fuentes se miraron con brillitos en los ojos. ¡Podrían curarse!

- Pero una vez allí ¿Qué haremos para derrotar a Circe?- pregunto Akane.

- Tu no vas a venir- dijo Ranma sacando le la lengua a Akane.

- ¿Y porque no?- replico ella belicosa.

- Porque eres una inútil.

Después de esto al situación degenero rápidamente. Ranma y Akane empezaron a pegarse gritos, Shampoo se agarro a Ranma diciendo no se que de que ella seria una prometida mejor con lo que Ukyo empezó a discutir con ella y entonces Seiya se metió en la discusión diciendo que la única prometida que podía tener Ranma era Saori. En la cabeza de los demás apareció una enorme gota de sudor


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya 1/3

Capitulo 4:

China. Proximidades de las fosas de Jyusenko.

-¡Por fin conseguí volver a China!- exclamo Ryoga con lagrimas en los ojos al ver las fuentes a lo lejos.

- ¡Es un milagro! – lloro Genma a su lado.

- Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos a hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer- dijo Ikki de mal humor- Busquemos la maldita fuente del hombre ahogado, os mojáis y nos vamos de una vez.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a andar detrás del caballero del fénix. Este se detuvo de golpe. Todos se pararon detrás ... excepto Mousse que andaba limpiándose las gafas y tropezó con Seiya haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Todos los que tenia delante fueron cayendo como pieza de un domino. Finalmente Shun cayo sobre Ikki que se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

Ikki levanto la vista y vio los pies del desconocido que le había hecho detenerse. De un empujón de quito de encima todos los que le aplastaban y se sacudió el polvo. Después de esto puso su mirada asesina. El hombre que estaba frente a el lo miro de arriba abajo y luego miró al grupo que le acompañaba. Sonrió malevolamente.

- Así que vosotros sois los caballeros de Atenea.- afirmó.

- ¡No!- gritaron Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse y Genma

- ¡Si!- chillaron Shun, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu.

El desconocido miro a Ikki pidiéndole una explicación y el caballero del fénix se encogió de hombros. El solo quería encontrar la fuente del hombre ahogado y largarse a Japón a toda velocidad.

En vista que no conseguía nada en claro el hombre se aclaro la garganta y adopto una pose grandilocuente.

-¡ Yo soy Pessen, guerrero de la lluvia al servicio de Circe!

-¿Has dicho de la lluvia?- preguntó Hyoga retrocediendo un poco.

- Si, así es.

Cuando oyeron estas palabras todo el grupo excepto Ikki retrocedió. Ikki suspiro y se puso en pose de combate, dispuesto a luchar y mojarse si era preciso. Pero antes de que pudiese empezar a luchar apareció otra persona. Subida sobre uno de los poste de las fuentes de Jyusenki se encontraba una mujer con una capa ondeando atada al cuello.

- Yo soy Horika, la guerrera del tigre y te desafió a ti, caballero del Fénix.

Ikki miro a sus compañeros. Ellos no podían enfrentarse al caballero de la lluvia pero Horika lo había desafiado...

-¿Acaso eres un cobarde? – le grito la guerrera del tigre.

Esto decidió a Ikki que sin pensarlo se trepo a el poste mas cercano y empezó a luchar contra la mujer. Mientras Pessen empezó a acercarse a los demás que retrocedían con temor. Paso a paso Pessen se iba acercando cuando un ¡Chaf! hizo que todos se volviesen.

-¡Ikki! – Grito Shun aterrorizado.

- No te preocupes- dijo la conocida voz del fénix. – Sigo seco pero temo que la guerrero del tigre esta pasada por agua.

- ¡Oh, no! -Grito el guía de las fuentes-¡Se ha caído en la fuente del hipopótamo ahogado! ¡Es una historia muy, muy triste de un hipopótamo que se ahogo en la fuente hace 490 años y todo aquel que caiga en ella se convertirá en hipopótamo.

Como si esperase que el guía terminase de pronunciar esas palabras de la fuente salio Horika, ahora convertida en una inmensa hipopótama a rayas negras y amarillas con su armadura y cara de estar realmente furiosa. Empezó a echar marcha atrás.

-Horika ¿qué pretendes?- pregunto Pessen.

La guerrero hipopótamo hizo caso omiso de la pregunta y empezó a correr en dirección al grupo. No tuvieron tiempo de apartarse, Horika les envistió y todos acabaron en el río que pasaba junto a las fuentes. IkKi fue el primero en salir y se preparo para lo peor. Seiya, ahora en su forma de mofeta le siguió. Parecía muy enfadado y así lo demostró cuando Pessen salio a la superficie. Lanzo su nuevo ataque de los meteoros apestosos. Ikki corrió a refugiarse compadeciéndose de Pessen. Mientras su enemigo empezaba a adoptar un color azulado en un desesperado intento de no respirar salio Shiryu con un panda y Ranma chica en su espalda. Ryoga- Pchan estaba agarrado a su cola con los dientes. Por si fuera poco empezó a llover. Hyoga pingüino salido llevando a Shun en su espalda. El caballero de andromeda saltó rápidamente sobre tierra y se puso en posición de combate; lomo arqueado, pelo erizado y enseñando unos dientes enormes. El caballero del cisne iba a salir por su propio pie cuando Horika emergió con Hyoga subido sobre su lomo. La guerrera del tigre iba a lanzar todo su peso sobre Shun pero Hyoga no podía permitirlo. Con grandes dificultades por su parte consiguió realizar su ataque y congelarle una pata a la hipopotama.

Ikki suspiro aliviado. Por suerte, y a pesar de las dificultades su dos enemigos estaban vencidos. Pessen había huido a la segunda andanada de los meteoros de Seiya y Horika no podía andar porque Hyoga le había congelado una pata y Shun atado con sus nuevas cadenas, extrañamente similares a unos bigotes. Algo sonó detrás de el. Se giró despacio y vio a un inmenso dragón de color rosa que se lanzaba sobre Shiryu. El caballero del dragón también lo vio y se giro a toda velocidad para enfrentarse a su enemigo, lanzando despedidos a todos sus pasajeros, cerdo incluido.

-¿Qué mas puede ocurrirnos ahora? – se lamento Ikki en voz alta y llevándose la mano a la cara, intentando no ver el espectáculo.

- Veo que habéis vencido a mis guerreros.

Ikki entreabrió ligeramente la mano para ver que Circe, acompañada del misterioso encapuchado estaban frente a ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

SAINT SEIYA 1/3

Capitulo 5:

Ikki rápidamente se encontró rodeado por sus amigos, a excepción de Shiryu que seguía volando huyendo de su adversario. Shun erizo el pelo amenazador cuando Circe se intento acercar hacia ellos. Los demás se pusieron en guardia.

- Ya has visto que tu guerreros no son nada para nosotros- dijo Ikki, que era el único que podía hablar.- Solo nos queda derrotar a el dragón rosa y nuestro compañero Shiryu lo hará enseguida.

- ¿Dragón rosa?- dijo la hechicera extrañada- Yo no tengo ningún dragón rosa a mi servicio.

- Si no te sirve a ti ¿Qué demonios hace persiguiendo a Shiryu?

Los caballeros y Circe se giraron como un solo para ver como Shiryu demostraba la velocidad de sus alas. El enmascarado siguió impasible. Ikki decidió averiguar si el dragón rosa era algún otro desdichado que había caído en las fuentes de Juysenko. Miro a Hyoga y el pingüino asintió.

- Cuaj cuaj cauj (Eso significa en el idioma de los pingüinos Polvo de diamante)

La ráfaga helada se dirigía hacia el dragón rosa. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar Ikki atacó también.

-¡Fenix llameante!

La ráfaga de fuego choco contra la nieve convirtiéndola en agua hirviendo. Choco contra el dragón rosa y unas gotas salpicaron a Shiryu quien de inmediato recupero su forma humana y empezó a caer a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, el dragón rosa siguió teniendo esa misma forma. Se lanzo hacia Shiryu y lo recogió con una de sus garras. Descendió suavemente hacia el suelo y con gran cuidado deposito a Shiryu junto a sus amigos.

- Es un dragón de verdad- dijo Circe boquiabierta.

- Eso parece- Ikki volvió a adoptar su pose impasible de costumbre.

Unos minutos mas tarde y después de unos cubos de agua caliente Circe, el enmascarado, el dragón rosa y los caballeros se encontraban reunidos en un prado cercano, rodeados por campesinos que hacían reverencia y traían comida para el dragón.

- Así que sin saber como te viste en medio de un monte con todos los recuerdos de un anterior encarnación- dijo Shiryu resumiendo lo que Circe les había contado.

- Si, así es.

- ¿Y porque decidiste vengarte de Atenea? La Circe de la mitología no lo considero necesario.- pregunto Shun.

- La verdad es que no lo se. Sentía que tenia que hacerlo pero cuando vi al dragón rosa se me pasaron las ganas...

Todos se volvieron al dragón rosa que miraba a Shiryu extrañado. Al notar todas las miradas sobre el inclino la cabeza extrañado.

- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE OCURRE?- pregunto con una voz que retumbo por todo el valle y casi los hace volar.

Los caballeros miraron a Shiryu que suspiro y le hizo al dragón un rápido resumen.

- LA VERDAD ES QUE NO COMPRENDO LO QUE LE PASA A LA HUMANA. YO SOLO SALI CUANDO VI A UN DRAGON. LLEVO BUSCANDO PAREJA MUCHOS AÑOS Y CREIA QUE POR FIN LO HABIA ENCONTRADO PERO ESTE ES MUY PEQUEÑO CUANDO SE MOJA CON EL AGUA CALIENTE...

Shiryu trago saliva. ¿Pareja? Menos mal que lo habían mojado a tiempo porque sino se encontraría emparejado con una dragona enorme por el resto de su vida.

- Eso no nos ha resuelto nada- dijo Seiya malhumorado.- El caso es que Circe ya no quiere agredir a Atena así que mojémonos en la fuente adecuada y vayamos a Nerima para ajustarle las cuentas a Saotome.

- No es tan fácil- dijo Shun- debemos saber quien hizo eso o podría repetirse.

- Yo puedo resolver vuestra pregunta.

Todos se giraron hacia la figura enmascarada. Lentamente se bajo la capucha y vieron el rostro de un hombre de raza china con una larga perilla y bigotes. La dragona se acerco hacia el y lo miro suspicaz.

- Hechice a Circe porque necesitaba un dragón en las fuentes de Juysenko y sabia que un caballero de Atenea había caído en una de las fuentes.

- ¿Y porque necesitabas un dragón?- pregunto Hyoga

- Porque quería que la señora dragón aquí presente saliese a la luz.

- Cada vez entiendo menos...- dijo Seiya muy bajito.

- Veréis, todo empezó hace 3000 años...

"En aquel entonces los dragones eramos respetados en China y venerados como dioses. Eso llevo a que surgiesen rivalidades entre los dragones para apropiarse de grandes terrenos con muchas agua, puesto que es el elemento que dominaban. En esta región hubo una pelea sangrienta. Dos dragones machos pelearon por una hembra. Un de ellos cayo malherido a una de las fuentes...

- ¡La fuente del dragón ahogado!- grito Seiya interrumpiendo el relato y ganándose una mirada asesina de todos los reunidos

- Exactamente- prosiguió el hombre- en un de sus últimos estertores envió a su rival a una fuente en la que un mandarín se había ahogado y se transformo en hombre. Esto no hubiese sido mayor problema porque lo dragones poseen magia que evitaría el maleficio pero el otro dragón era un mago poderoso. Lanzo un hechizo sobre la hembra haciéndola dormir años y condeno al vencedor a permanecer con la forma humana hasta que un hombre con forma de dragón sobrevolase las fuentes de Jyusenko en su presencia. Ese dragón era yo.

Todos miraron asombrados como el chino iba deformándose hasta adquirir la forma de un dragón.

- Eso no resuelve nuestro problema- dijo Ikki siendo practico. – Necesitamos la fuente del hombre ahogado.

Los dos dragones se miraron entre si.

- Creo que os debo algo por las molestias que os he causado.- dijo el dragón

Un resplandor rodeo a los caballeros que habían sufrido un chapuzon en las fuentes.

- Ahora ya no os transformareis.

Tras estas palabras la pareja salio volando dejando a los caballeros y a Circe.

- Ya esta todo arreglado así que nos vamos- dijo Ikki poniendose en marcha.

- ¡Vamos a ajustarle las cuentas a Saotome!- dijo Seiya.

- No, eso ya lo hara Saori. – ordeno Ikki. – Olvidémonos que las fuentes existen y esperemos que nadie conozca nunca este incidente.

Seiya iba a protestar pero una mirada asesina de Ikki le silencio. El caballero del fenix siguió su camino cuando tropezó con un pato que buscaba algo... cayendo en una de las pozas encantadas.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Ha caído en la fuente de la chica ahogada! ¡Es una historia muy, muy triste de una chica que murió ahogada hace 1500 años!

Todos palidecieron. De la fuente salio una chica de larga melena azul y con la armadura del fenix. Sus ojos despedían fuego y cogió al pato del cuello y después de darle varias vueltas lo lanzo con fuerza.

- Siempre quise tener una hermana- susurro Shun muy bajito

- Creo que tendremos que quedarnos un poco mas de tiempo- suspiro Shiryu


End file.
